Angel & Demon
by rath-of-stich666
Summary: AU Romy Kiotr Jonda and many more.When A set of twins with a dark past come to Bayville and all hell breaks loose. Under review for rewrite.


Disclaimer:We own nothing...But we are open for donations.We do not own anything but the OC's.So leave us alone and read.

Boom!

Jamie bounced up slightly in gym class as something came stomping through the halls of Baville High School.

Boom!

Bounces again before Piotr picked him up and set him on the bleachers and he began to go into steel form.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

Crash! A giant teenager crashed in through the wall,stomping into the gym brushing himself off slowly.A small girl danced in from behind him,stopping slowly to look at the damaged wall before looking up at the 7 foot tall boy,glanceing back at the wall before turning her music off slowly and walking next to him,waveing her hand as if to say lean down.

He leaned down slowly before...Whack! He fell on his side holding his cheek.

"Why'd you do that,Abi?" The boy muttered loudly at her.

"We're going to have to pay for that,Drew,now fix it before he notices." Points at the gym teacher quickly.

"But he's already noticed it." They both look at the gym teacher who starts whistleing and looks in the other direction.The one called Abi rolled her eyes before glareing at him.

"Just FIX it,NOW!" She said as she smacked him again.

"Fine fine fine,Mother" Gets smacked again before fixing the wall slowly.Places the wall back how it was before walking over to the gym teacher,hearing crumbleing as he walked away,Abi close behind him once again listening to her music,singing along softly.Andrew felt a rush of wind go by him and starts looking around in all direction.Abi turned her music off and walked over to him.

"Andrew I still don't see why you won't use your cane,damnit stop being so stubborn." Abi said before walking over to the bleachers.

"What cane,it looks like you can walk just fine." Piped Jamie.

"I can walk just fine,it's the seeing I have a bit of trouble with." Andrew said softly before takeing a seat by Abi.

"Oh,I'm sorry." Jamie mutterd.

"Don't be,I'm use to people saying that." Andrew said as he pulled off his glasses,revealing solid stone grey eyes.A soft gasp rang through the gym as he put them in his pocket,hearing the gasp he pulled them back out and put them on,hanging his head slightly.Mr. Macoy walked over slowly,clearing his throat as he stepped infront of the two teenagers.

"Sorry to bother you two but you guys are going to need to change and I have not gotten your names yet." Mr. Macoy said as he looked at them slowly.Abi stood up slowly,looking at him as she smoothed out her shirt before placeing a hand out for him to shake,bowing slightly as she introduced her and Drew.

"My name is Abigail Gypsy Gelu please refer to me as Gypsy.Only Drew calls me Abi.And this would be Andrew Daemon Rogers.It's a pleasure to make you aquatance." Gypsy said as she shook his hand gently.Looks back at Drew slowly,sighing softly.

"Drew please say hello." She said,touching his shoulder gently.Drew raised two fingers and mumbled a hello before leaning back on the bleachers.Gypsy crawls up the bleachers,siting down by his shoulder,pokeing his cheek as she smiled at him.Smirking as he turned and smiled at her telling her to stop it before pokeing her back once or twice,she just stuck her tongue out at him,blowing a rasberry before crawling back down the bleachers.Drew sat up,placeing his sunglasses in his jacket before pulling his jacket off,dropping it onto Gypsy as he stood up.Gypsy pulled the jacket off her head,glareing at him before sticking her tongue out again and putting his jacket on herself,being as she was about to freeze in that gym.The jacket hung about two feet too long for her and made her look even smaller and more fraile than she already looked.Drew popped his shoulders as he pulled off his backpack that had been prefiously hidden beneth his jacket.Gypsy pulled her backpack out of one of the coat pockets,slinging it over her shoulder gently as she looked around the room,for the first time this morning feeling fraile around all the people that stared at her and Drew,she rushed over to Drew and walked close to him,trying to stay hidden from the many eyes that fallowed the two as they moved through the gym.Hugging Drew's leg slightly makeing her look almost like a little girl compared to the giant she was hugging and hiding behind.Drew,feeling Gypsy hug his leg,he bent down and picked her up slowly,setting her onto his shoulders before crossing his arms,letting her slide down into his arms.Gypsy leaned against him gently,still watching the kids as Drew moved swiftly.

Drew made his way over to the changeing rooms,setting Gypsy down slowly infront of the ladies changeing room.

Gypsy walked into the girls changeing room slowly,changing into her gym outfit,walking back out to see Drew already in his gym uniform with his cane in his hand.She walked over to the bleachers,sitting down slowly,rubbing her bare legs as she shived.Kitty walked up to them just as Drew sat down beside Gypsy.Gypsy looked up at her slowly,her eyes showing a bit of fear.

"Are you guys,like dateing or something?" She asked in that signature valley girl acsent.Drew's grip on his cane tightened somewhat before Gypsy hit his hand gently.

"Don't do it Drew."Gypsy said before looking back at Kitty,her expression soft as she smiled slightly.

"No,we are not dateing or anything like that,he's my twin brother,he's very very protective of me and hardly ever let's me out of his sight when we're around people."Gypsy said before standing up.

:Skip to the end of school:

Gypsy and Drew stood outside the school,leaning against a wall as they waited for Raven to come out and give them a ride to the Brotherhood house.(A\N The brother hood has moved into a bigger house,seeing as Kitty,Rogue,Kurt,Amanda,Pyro,Remy and Piotr all joined the brotherhood.Space was alittle tight.Oh and Raven is Darkholme or how ever you spell it.)

Raven pulled up slowly in her hummer,rolling down her window as she smirked at the two while she waited for them to get in the car.Gypsy slid into the back seat slowly,looking back up at Drew for a second,seeing that there was a panther cub and a white tiger cub on his shoulders,Drew reached up and picked up the panther cub,sitting it down on the ground before Gypsy whistled,causeing the panther to jump into the car and climb into her lap,laying down before it began to purr.Drew slid into the car also before Raven drove off twoards their new home.Back at the school the rest of the brotherhood had just stepped outside to see Raven's hummer drive off with the new students.

"Like,what was that all about?" Kitty asked as she slung her backpack over her small shoulders.

"I do not know,Katya,But I believe we have just gotten new house mates." Piotr said as he began to walk twoards the parking lot.

:Skip to Brotherhood house:

Various cars pull up to the BH house,the house mates stepping out of their cars and walked over to Drew.Freddy walked up and gave him a high five.

"Hey dude,what's up?"He said as he set down beside him,seeing that he was concentrateing on whittleing.

"Nothing,man just hanging out,waiting for Gyp to finish up her session." Drew said,still focusing on his peice of wood.

"Session of what?" Kitty said,slightly confused,just then a ATV came flying over a hill about 50 yards away,zooming twoards them quickly,comeing to a quick stop right infront of them.Gypsy pulled off her headphones as she grinned at them evily.

"Did I scare ya?" She asked,still grinning at everyone as kitty stepped out from behind Piotr,breathing heavily.

"Like,duh." She said as she crossed her arms.All the guys suddenly began cheering,saying how awesome that was while Rogue and Wanda nodded in agreement with the guys.Gypsy beamed before sitting down next to Drew,lighting up a sig as she smiled.

"So,anyone here know how to party?" She said as Tabby walked out of the house,hearing the word party before she began danceing around,chanting party as she bloped down beside Gypsy.

"You like to party?" Gypsy asked her,grinnig as Terra and Time drive up.Gypsy jumped up and ran to the two girls,hugging them tightly as if she hadn't seen them in years.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys decided to stay in Washington?" Gypsy asked.

"Terra got in trouble there,you know Terra,they kind of liked the NATIONAL MONUMENT!" Time yelled at her sister.

"It was blocking my sun."

"So move."

"But I was perfectly comfortable right there."

"You were sunbatheing on the Reflection Pool"

"So?"

"You weren't sinking."

"So?"

"Never mind." Time said,pinching the bridge of her nose.

While Terra and Time argued Braxton and Berniece came out of the house with Drew and Gypsy's pet white tiger cub and panther cub following them as thay went over to wanda "Look mommy it big kitty cat." Braxton said as the tiger cub purred.

:Skip to next morning around 6:00: (A/N School dosen't start until 9:00AM)

The members of the brother hood floated down the stairs,the wonderful smell of different verietys of food leading them the whole way.Soon they arrived in the kitchen,met by the scene of Gypsy and Drew in the kitchen fixing mountains and moutains of food rangeing from pancake and waffles,eggs,bacon and sauceage,biscuts,gravey and much much more.Freddy and Kurt both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the food,their stomach's growls being able to be heard all around the room.Kurt was already drooling and Freddy looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Well don't just stand there everyone,dig in,there's plenty to go around."Gypsy told them as she smiled while she finished makeing yet another mountain of waffles.Everyone started diving for plates and food,stuffing their faces as she slowly floated into the dinning room,sitting down as they ate.

Ding dong! (My sorry excuse for a doorbell)

Raven stood up slowly as she walked to the door,comeing back a minute later with a girl at her side,the girl was dressed in baggy black pants and a hoodie that went mid thigh on her,the sleeves covering her hands which held a few suitcases.The hood pulled up over her head.Kurt sat at the table not noticeing the stranger standing there as he stared aimlessly at his food,for once not haveing an appitite because he had not sen Amanda in weeks.Raven Cleared her throat to get everyone's attention,everyone includeing Kurt looked up at the girl standing next to their leader.

"I would like to indroduce to everyone Shadow,Shadow will be living here from now on." Raven said as the girl looked at everyone,a purple tail creeping over her shoulder to pull her hood away,as soon as the hood dropped from her head,Kurt let out a speak of delight before running up and hugging her.

"Amanda,iz dis vhy you've been absent for a few veeks?"Kurt said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yea,Kurt."She mummbled before dropping her bags and huging him back.

"SHIT!" Someone yelled,snapping Kurt And Amanda out of their little world.

"We're so going to like so be late for school if we don't like get a move on." Kitty said in such a speed that Pietro could barely understand.Soon there was chaos as everyone started running all over the place to try and get ready,grabbing their bags and things as they ran out the door.Amanda stayed where she was as everyone ran out side,Raven handed her a holoenducer as Gypsy ran by.

"Gypsy wait." Raven said,causeing her to stop dead in her tracks,turning around to look at her.

"Can you give Amanda a ride to school?" "Yea,okay sure just hurry it up,I don't want Drew getting into trouble."

:Skip to Bayville high as the Brotherhood arrive:

Andrew Rogers and Jamie Madrex are talking in frount of the school when star qb Dunken Matthues walks up behind Jamie and knocks him to the ground he then feels something hit his chest he finds that he is at the feet of a very angry Amara.

"Why the hell did you knock Jamie down you little cocksucker?" Amara yelled

"He was in my way." Muttered Dunken.

"That is no reson."Growled Amara.

"This cannot end well for me." Dunken kept muttering over and over.

"For once,you're right little guy." Amara said before his hair spontaneouslycombusted and he began running around in cicles screaming and crying like a little girl.

"It burns!It burns!" He yelled.

"Well duh! It's fire,it's kinda suppose to." Amara replied before fallowing the rest of the brother hood into the school building after hearing the bell which for some reason was the cancan theme song.

(A/N: Whistles innocently,looking all around,looks at readers What! We don't know anything about a mystyrious cancan theme showing up instead of the bell.We know nothing we tell you NOTHING!)

Drew:Finally we're done.

Gypsy:YES! Dose the happy dance,dragging Drew into the dance.

Drew:Gets away from Gypsy before turning to the readers. Now remember reveiw if you ever with to see teddy again.Hold up stuffed bear.


End file.
